Gallagher Girls Challenge
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: Ingredients: 10 songs on random and Gallagher Girls  Shake until well mixed and you end up with my Gallagher Girls Challenge!


**A/N: I put iTunes on Random and Now The first 1o Songs I hear I will write a short drabble for the Gallagher Girls Series, so here we go...**

Everything But Mine – Backstreet Boys

She is the one thing that I really want, but yet, I can't make her mine. It seems so clear to me what I want, but I can't bring myself to make her mine. I want to tell her how I feel but with the Circle after her, my world is crashing down around me. I can't get close to her for I am afraid of putting her in more danger. She wouldn't want to be close to me anyway. I'm to secretive. I don't tell her much of anything. I just hope that someday she will realize that I won't ever let her down when she needs me. She's my sun, my moon, my stars, she's everything but mine.

Midnight Well – Ryan Kelly from Celtic Thunder

There's an old spy story in my family, My great great great Grandpa's sister went to meet another spy at the Midnight Well near their village, and it is said that allthough she was one of the best, this spy lured her into his trap, and they never saw her again, but it is said you can hear the ghost of the other spy as the summer nights come to an end. I really don't know if it is true or not, They won't tell me.

Come By the Hills – Damian McGinty of Celtic Thunder

On a Cove Ops trip to Ireland, Bex, Macey, Liz and Cammie realize how beautiful the country really is. They decide to spend a day just touring the sights. It seems as all of nature is at harmony here. All the cares of tomorrow can wait until this day is done. Legend remains here. These friends decide that they will look to the past of this great country to seek the future of their assignment. It must be hidden somewhere there right?

All I Have To Give – Backstreet Boys

Josh has made Cammie cry on several occasions. Zach will do anything to protect her. But he doesn't have anything except his love to give her. He doesn't have any nice things, but he will care for her more than Josh could ever. Zach knows her better now than Josh could ever know her in his whole life. If only he could make Cammie see this. Unfortunately, she is still very much in love with Josh. Cammie is the world to Zach, and he just wants to show her that.

Longing For – Ballas Hough Band

Zach is ready to propose to Cammie. He is telling her all the things he remembers about her, and how even though their lives are hectic, they can make it work. It feels right, so it will work out. He tells Cammie to never look back. Just look toward the future. Cammie believes in him, so she agrees to marry him. It is what she wants too, and Zach is more than she ever could have dreamed for. No one else could make them feel as alive as they do with each other. The two of them are all the other had ever been longing for.

I Will Carry You – Clay Aiken

Now, Cammie and Zach don't know what will happen in their future, with the Circle still after Cammie, Zach promises to carry her. When she doesn't know how to go on, he promises to carry her forward. Life is almost breaking everything that they care about, and the Circle wants to get rid of them, they will be there for eachother. They will never be apart, and Zach will always make sure Cammie finds her way home, even if it means his life. Zach has always been Cammie's strength, and he always will be.

Helpless When She Smiles – Backstreet Boys

Grant is lost to Bex. When she smiles, he turns to mush. He can't let her go, but she is tired of his carrying his weight, and even though she cuts him deeply, the pain is all he wants to feel because she makes him feel that way, but sooner or later she opens up to him, and tells him how she really feels, but Grant is a wreck. He just doesn't know how to handle her. She is a Baxter and she needs to be wild and free, but he can't let her go. She always gets her way, because he's helpless when she flashes that award winning smile at him.

How Does She Know – Amy Adams

Zach is debating how to show Cammie how he really loves her, so he starts to do more things to let her know. He writes her notes and leaves them in places he knows that she will find them. He tells her that she is always on his mind, and takes her dancing, gives her flowers. If only she would notice how much he is trying to tell her how much he wants to be in her life. Even with all of these things, Cammie still guards her heart from him.

Invisible – Clay Aiken

Zach wants to be in Cammie's life, but she won't even awknowledge that he exists. He wants to tell her where he stands on his love, but he's afraid his heart will break into a million pieces if he does. When he sees her in a crowd, he calls to her, but she doesn't seem to hear. He wishes he could see what she does, and be invisible, but he already is invisible to her. He tries to make her see him, but he's just a shadow passing, she doesn't see him. He is the invisible man.

He Said She Said – Ashley Tisdale

Cammie and Zach want to be together, but their friends keep giving them false information using the famous he said she said. They really want to see each other, and when they finally make it they find that it was their friends that are the real reason they sought each other out to find if what they had been told was the truth, so their friends brought them together while trying to keep them apart.


End file.
